Somewhere Out There
by Gabberwocky
Summary: Raven leaves the Titans to find herself. But that’s not all she found...
1. Introduction

Somewhere Out There

Summary: Raven leaves the Titans to find herself. But that's not all she found...

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Stop asking. A/N: Terra is in this. Just pretend that she got crushed by a rock that was meant for someone else. (I'd say more but it would be a huge spoiler)

Raven stayed in the botanical gardens on the last floor. It was usually very secluded, hence she found herself there when she wished to meditate, calm her nerves, or get away from it all. It usually worked, since it was so far down in the tower that no one cared to venture down there. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven muttered as she sat suspended in mid- air. The flowers and small shrubs rustled quietly. She repeated it several times, but she couldn't seem to focus on her meditation. She couldn't focus on anything. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" she said with more power in her voice A familiar black energy washed over all of the flowers. Some of them broke, snapped or withered. Raven groaned and shook her head. Her lapse in her thought and focus was getting to her. Not only did it annoy her, it worried her. Was her father behind it? She groaned again. She gave up, deciding to try in the afternoon. Maybe she was just tired. She decided to blame her lacking concentration on the fact that she had not slept properly in a really long time. She had made up her mind that she would take a nap- a short one- and try again. Her stomach growled. Maybe her lapse was a sign from her body- it was rioting from mistreatment. Tiredness and hunger had taken its toll Raven began her lengthy ascent up the spiral of black stairs that led to the rest of the big T that was Titans' Tower. She sighed heavily. She decided to float up, even if the minor task drained her of what little energy she possessed. Walking up the stairs would be too strenuous anyway. She sighed again.

Her face appeared at the doorway, to see Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg on the Game station, nearly starting a riot with each other with who has a better strategy with puzzle solving, clue finding or villain catching. For once it wasn't a mad, crazy, wild car-racing game or an alien with a really big gun shooting at any random thing that moved. Raven slipped by unnoticed, as she usually did, and went to the kitchen. Dishes were nearly piled to the roof. More than likely Beast Boy had tried to ditch dish duty, so the dishes just sat there, until she or Robin got sick of seeing the Leaning Tower of Plates-a. Raven placed a pot with water on the stove until it was piping hot. Then she placed the teabag in it. The smell of strong black tea filled the kitchen. She looked around in the fridge, not expecting to see anything of decency, but she looked for the hell of it. The usual blue furry food had somewhat evolved into black furry food. And it was in desperate need of visiting the garbage. Raven gagged at the smell of it. She instantly sent it to the trash.

Raven found some dry cereal on top of a cupboard, nicely hidden behind rolls of hand towels, a mastery of Cyborg's handiwork, no less She munched on it, the brand new box of cereal emptying bit by bit, until it was also in the garbage. The main entrance door suddenly flew open. "Greetings, my friends!" came the ever cheerful voice of Starfire. "Terra and I have returned from the place of purchasing and selling and eating and- -" Terra cut her off. "The mall, Starfire, the mall." Starfire nodded at the correction. "Yes, the mall. We have purchased shoes and clothes and accessories and--" "Pretty much a piece of the mall, to put it simply." Raven was the only person who noticed them; the reason being the boys were still fighting over who had the most superior detective skills. Raven simply nodded and turned to leave, her mug of tea in hand. "Dear Raven! Do not leave! We have purchased something for you!" Starfire rummaged through bags, bags and even more bags and after brand new clothes were flung to the floor, Starfire pulled out a pink big-brimmed hat and placed it on Raven's head before she could argue the fact that it was the wretched color pink. "Glorious!" Starfire said happily. "You look more radiant than the Ikwean Suns of Tamalali!" "Uh...thanks Star." Raven said.

Raven turned and left. Her bed was calling her. Raven stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. It was black, like most everything else in there. She definitely wanted to sleep, but sleep never came to her. She closed her eyes and pretended she could drift off to Dream Land.

**_Dream sequence _**

She found herself running through a grassy land of flowers and trees. Starfire was rubbing off on her. Raven was running. Running as far away as she could from whatever it was that was chasing her. She turned around. Nothing was there. She stopped and tried to catch her breath. Thundering footsteps were heard again. Raven bolted again. She tried to levitate herself, but her powers would not permit her to. She ran. She ran so far away. She was so tired. What was chasing her? She turned around and saw Plasmus, (the multiple eyed one). "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. A black band of her familiar black energy encircled the giant zit. Then it broke, and it fizzled and it just dissolved into thin air. Was she doomed? She kept running. By Azarath, what was wrong? She had no time to think about it, unless she wanted to find herself, swimming in the toxic goop that was Plasmus. The footsteps stopped. Plasmus was no longer behind her. The grassy land she was on showed no sign of being trampled by either Plasmus or herself.

She shut her eyes tightly. The world she was in melted away. It whirled into machinery and test tubes and chemicals and bodies in tubes. Bodies in TUBES?! Three scientists had their backs turned to her, apparently not hearing her make her entrance. Their voices all melted into one, Raven not finding herself able to differentiate them one from another. "Raven." one said, "We have been expecting you, Raven." Raven braced herself. The lab-coat clad scientists, revealed themselves. There were Slade, Mad Mod and Jinx. "We have been expecting you, Raven, ducky." said Mod, grinning. "Yes we have, Raven, dear." Jinx said, than she erupted into a cackle. "We've been expecting you Raven." they repeated in unison. They slowly advanced on the powerless, defenseless Raven. They came nearer, scalpels, knives or scissors in their hands. "Why didn't you come sooner, Raven? We've been expecting you." The scalpel that Slade had was at her neck. "Yes Raven. We have been waiting." Slade said. "Waiting to do what? Kill me? Well, I'm not afraid of death. I'm not afraid of you." They melted away again. Now she was back in Titans' Tower. WHAT WAS GOING ON?! She was at the very top of the T, just standing there simply staring into the sky.

"What's the matter, Raven? Something wrong?" Robin had emerged out of nowhere. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking." Robin moved to stand beside her. "Are you sure? Quite sure?" "Positive. I'm fine." she replied. "Not for long." Robin said as he pushed her over the T. She screamed.

**_End dream sequence _**

"Raven? Raven! Open up! Open the door!" Robin had heard her scream. She opened the door, reluctantly at first. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" Robin asked. "Fine." Raven muttered, as she fainted and nearly hit the floor, if Robin had not been there to catch her.

Well, me here. Anybody wants to know what's wrong with Raven? Send in the reviews and I'll send in the chapters!!


	2. Departure

Somewhere Out There

EVERYONE WHO READ!!! THE HORRIBLE PARAGRAPHING IS NOT MY FAULT!!! I TYPED IT WITH PARAGRAPH, PUNCTUATION ETC. I am very sorry for the inconvenience. screwed it up.

Disclaimer: You know what goes here. Don't own it. Must you people rub it in my face??

Raven's eyes slowly slid back into focus and she regained her consciousness. She had a splitting headache, and to top it all off, she lost her powers, not lost, per se, but lost control of it.

"Raven? Raven? You awake?" Robin asked.

Raven tried to sit up in the medical bay bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Raven stared blankly at him.

"No...I'm wonderful. I just fainted because it was on my to-do list." Raven said sarcastically, and rather harshly.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh...are you hungry?" Robin ventured to ask.

"No,I'm not"

Raven plucked out the 3 IV lines in her left arm and left.

"Titans, The Hive is out again! They're robbing the bank Let's go!"

Starfire looked around. "Where is Raven? Did she not hear the alarm?"

"You three go. I'll find Raven." Robin said, sounding worried.

Robin first ransacked the Tower. He went down to the botanical gardens, finding nothing but withered flowers. The only thing he got from the expedition to the secluded spot was a stitch in his side.

Then he went up to her room. As usual, it was locked.

"HEEE-YAAH!" he yelled as he kicked down the locked door.

The door promptly fell down.

"Raven? Hey RAVEN!?! Are you in here? Raven? Come on! The Hive broke out and-"

His eyes fell on her bed, which was unmade, and the pillows were flat and in desperate need of fluffing. He looked in the wastepaper basket and pulled out a ball of crumpled paper.

It read:

"Robin, you being the detective that you are, I suspect that the first place that you would look to find any clue to my whereabouts would be between my sheets or under my bed to see if I had fainted or died or the like. The second would be my wastepaper basket, and if you are reading this, you were right on the money. The next thing I have to say is don't come looking for me. All your tries will be unsuccessful and you would have to face my wrath as you disobeyed my orders...if you found me....which you will not as you will not come looking for me. Thirdly, the rest of the team should be walking through the door informing you that the whole thing was a fake. You will tell them that I set the alarm to ring and give you false information so I could leave."

Cyborg, precisely at that moment yelled, "Yo Robin!! It was a fake!!,"

"I know," he said quietly to himself.

"I will probably go to Asia, as I have relatives there. I sense that I am a danger to the team, and therefore I take my leave. I don't know why I feel so weak but I feel it as my duty to depart from you. If Starfire asks you anything, show her the letter. The same for Cyborg. Read it to Beast Boy and then explain it and then tell him not to expect to make a decent living off stand up comedy, but I cannot be a judge of that. As you read this, I have a knife by my heart and a telepathic link connected to you if you try to find me. I'll do it. I want to die. I'm not afraid. I more than likely will not return but I may visit if I slip out of my depressed slunk. I have signed my name in my blood. It is a spell, you will not feel the pain I did when I drew my blood or when I left. And finally, do not trust Terra. Do not tell her of any of my plans. Tell her I'm ill and went to my grandparents in Europe or anything that will lead her away from my scent. I am sorry for the pain that I have caused, but it was necessary. I am sorry. Very sorry

Raven"

Robin folded the letter and pushed it into a pocket of his utility belt. He groaned and then sighed. Now to explain it to the team...

Reviews:

Earth Child- yes, I know the format is haorribl. NOT MY FAULT. WENT AND MUCKED IT UP. Glad you liked it.

FoxGloveFairy56-Also glad you liked it. Formatting- not my fault.

La Rienne de Potiron-I wrote that summary so that people would be drawn in to read. I am the Venus flytrap of reviews. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! The whole end part of the summary doesn't come into play until chappie 3 or 4. Formatting, still not my fault.

Yumigirl06- thank you for the suggestions. But frankly I don't have time to edit and do all that. Besides, a friend of mine posts this for me, so that editting thing just went pfft

Jessica -well hope you liked the 2nd installment

byebyebb18 -there was the 2nd chapter. Hope you liked it.

Shiquilla -formatting- not me. Thanks fo the review and suggetstions anyway. I also like your name. It fascinates me. Don't ask.

Victoria27 -Yes uber villains make an uber story. Uber story gets uber reviews. Too much Starfire makes it uber weird when I write. Thanks for the review. Totally uber.

And thanks to psychopunk for the postage of this story.


End file.
